


Hapless

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghost Tony Stark, M/M, Peter is a Witch and his friends made him use a OuIJa, Witch Peter Parker, they summon ghost Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter no tenía la fortuna de saber si eso sería algo bueno o algo malo.





	Hapless

17\. Shocked

_ Hapless _

Peter bostezó apenas se encontró con el local en el que trabajaba. May había decido formar su propia floristería y Peter le ayudaba en las tardes luego de la escuela; él se divertía encontrando nuevos especímenes y descubriendo maneras de hacerles florecer dentro y fuera de las estaciones. 

Los poderes de Peter había despertado hace menos de un año y todavía le costaba entenderlos del todo. 

Con sus estudios de herbologia y sus rituales de transición las noches de luna llena, poco a poco se sentía más conectado con la esencia de su magia. Peter presentó sus poderes al filo de los dieciséis luego de hacer explotar por accidente el envase que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a un ramo de girasoles. Las flores habían regresado a la vida y aumentado en peso y tamaño luego de un estornudo. 

May rió a carcajadas entre histeria y orgullo. 

Los Parkers conservaban sangre poderosa, pero los regalos divinos se habían saltado un par de generaciones. 

Ahora Peter usaba sus nuevos y recientes poderes para ayudar a su tía y a revitalizar los alrededores de la tienda familiar; y en algunas ocasiones —como aquella— complacía a sus amigos en acciones tontas y caprichos ocurrentes. 

Horas tardías siguientes a la primera compra de la mañana, Peter permanecía en el suelo, sentado de piernas cruzadas junto a sus amigos. Gwen había comprado una de esas cajetas de OUIJA y le preguntó si sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para activarla. Peter no estaba para nada seguro ni mucho menos convencido de que funcionase, más no se pudo negar al rostro ferviente y emocionado de la chica. Ned negó a su espalda derrotado. 

—Somos unos idiotas. —susurró mientras continuaba leyendo las instrucciones. 

Tres pentágonos y quince velas después, el lugar estaba presentable, el objeto se desdibujaba en sombras atrayendo la atención a las letras del tablero y tomándose de las manos, comenzaron los cánticos. 

Las luces titilaron y los bombillos se quemaron, el fuego se intensificó y Peter temió lo peor al no poder controlarlo. No había sido la primera vez que el fuego se presentaba en su vida, pero un elemento tan poco maleable y con tanta fuerza de voluntad, Peter estaba asustado de lastimar a alguien. 

La lupa de movió y contestó sus plegarias. 

_Si alguien nos escucha por favor manifiéstate_. 

—Cuál es tu nombre? —Gwen cuestionó emocionada y el tablero vibró en respuesta. Una a una las letras iban formando hijos y cobrando vida. 

**A. N. T. H. O. N. Y**

—Qué hiciste en tu vida pasada, Anthony? —ahora Ned preguntaba curioso; si realmente se habían logrado comunicar con el más allá, tenía ganas de conocer a la persona al otro lado. 

**F. R. I. D. A. Y**

—Viernes? Anthony creó los viernes? —Gwen parpadeó poco creyente de la respuesta que había conseguido. Y Ned vitoreó en sorpresa. 

—Eres Dios? Por eso creaste un día de la semana? —Antes que Peter pudiera decir algo, Gwen resopló incrédula y golpeó a Med detrás de la cabeza. 

—No digas tonterías! 

—NO! Gwen! —El aura de la habitación se hizo pesada, los estantes temblaron y el vidrio de os jarrones tintinearon en posibilidad de quiebre, las velas se apagaron en totalidad, sucumbiendo el espacio en silencio helado. 

—Pete? —Ned susurró asustado y se aferró de regreso a la mano de Gwen, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. 

Peter intentó regresar a la normalidad, pero nada alejaba el sentido de opresión,  algo estaba allí con ellos y se negaba a ir. 

—Anthony? —Las velas se encendieron una a una creando un camino luminoso que llevaba hasta el reflejo de un espejo y Peter se llevó un buen susto ante la imagen demacrada, lastimada y chamuscaba del hombre. Anthony había sufrido un accidente y había estado en mucho dolor antes de morir. 

_Lo siento. _

Se disculpó honesto y en una respiración recitó un hechizo para eliminar todo rastro de lo sucedido. 

Y si todas las flores del recinto se habían marchitado, él solo podía intentar arreglarlo. 

* * *

Ahora, semanas más tarde, no podía evitar sentir un ligero peso en su espalda y cómo sus poderes se intensificaban de tanto en vez. 

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse en un parpadeó. 

La primera vez que sucedió, Peter no daba crédito a lo sucedido y se cuestionó en voz alta, pero luego comenzó a volverse recurrente, junto a la ventisca fría conocida por el uso de sus poderes aunque está vez se sentía más cansado; por ello solo pensó se trataba de un nuevo escalón en sus poderes, además, se había saltado uno de los rituals nocturno y debía empezar de cero para ser capaz de ofrendar paz a La Cosecha. 

Toda su familia se reunía en la vieja tradición aún cuando y no hubiese nadie dotado de magia en la familia. Ahora siendo trabajo de Peter el retomar las pequeñas costumbres.

* * *

Peter estaba sentado en un banco a las afueras de la floristería de su tía, cuando un amplio autobús —de esos que acostumbraban llevar turistas— pasó delante suyo y gracias al reflejo de los vidrio pudo reconocer al figura de Anthony. 

Quien ahora se veía más compuesto. Su expresión había cambiado, al igual que sus ropas y miraba a Peter con una media sonrisa socarrona, cómo si supiese cosas que Peter no —y tomando en cuanta su situación, probablemente fuese cierto. 

Peter corrió a su habitación y descansó frente al espejo, con una vela y un hechizo de reconocimiento, Anthony finalmente estuvo a la vista. Peter trastabilló de susto y rogó ferviente para no ser lastimado. 

—Tranquilo, niño. —Anthony se materializó translucido al otro lado de la habitación. —Me entretienes demás como para matarte. 

Peter no tenía la fortuna de saber si eso sería algo bueno o algo malo. 


End file.
